customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Delta Team
The Delta Team is an elite Hero Factory team, currently operating under the leadership of Jenny Sharp. History Formation Similarly to all other Hero Factory Teams, the Delta Team was established when its first individual member, Darius Knight, gained the Elite Hero status and was thus entrusted with leadership of his own division as well as entitlement to a senior mission manager: Patrick Zire. Eventually gaining a position of some prominence in the Hero Factory, Knight hesitated to actively pursue a life amongst the stars, as heroes like Preston Stormer and Kirk Thresher had done. Preferring the ruts and collisions of everyday local law enforcement over the promise of opportunity off-planet, Knight remained in Makuhero City for a large portion of his early career, training various rookies in the art of strategy and tactical thinking. Jennifer Sharp and Samuel Clank eventually established themselves as members of his team while as rookies and gained the "Elite" status while under Trooper's command. Five years ago a new wave of rookie heroes were integrated into the Delta Team, consisting of Jay Ratchet, Kate Roscoe and, several years later, Patrick Gust. Each novice hero encountered different experiences in the team. Ratchet was trained by Clank, who took training the rookie very seriously, allowing his charge to become an Elite Hero two years later. Raid of the Maldovarium Approximately three years ago, the Hero Factory received a false distress call from the Maldovarium bar, claiming that the sender was being held hostage by a villain named Bonecrusher. Consequently, a number of hero teams, including the entire Delta Team were dispatched to the bar. With the team spread thin, Jay Ratchet was the only Hero in the team who encountered Bonecrusher. The rookie was partnered with Fredrick Nova, a reputable and efficient hero though somewhat past his prime, for the mission. The two heroes then proceeded to raid the Maldovarium with their team mates. However, upon finding Scratch, the Trivolian owner of the facility, the two Heroes were ambushed by Bonecrusher, who had used the distress call to allow him to escape. The Aurosian managed to critically injure Fredrick Nova and landed a blow to Ratchet's left arm, severely damaging it, before making an escape. Despite Ratchet's injury and the palatalization of his team mate, however, the novice was still able to use Clank's teachings to carry his injured team mate to safety and to capture Scratch. Because of this, Ratchet was rewarded for his bravery with an upgrade to Elite Hero status, which he specifically thanked Clank for helping him to earn. Orcus More recently, Sharp, Clank and Gust were sent on a mission to the planet Orcus following confirmed sightings of Bonecrusher by Jaret Tracer, a Hero in a Hero Factory outpost on the icy world. However, while scouting the area around the Hero Factory outpost, Gust was ambushed by Bonecrusher only to find that his Ice Spear Shooter had no effect on the criminal. Consequently, Gust was nearly killed by the Aurosian and was paralysed by his modified Meteor Blaster. Members *Jenny Sharp - Leader *Sam Clank - Second in command *Anna Thorne *Jay Ratchet Members during the events of Echo Burning *Jenny Sharp - Leader, Inactive *Sam Clank *Anna Thorne *Jay Ratchet *Timothy Troy - Inactive *A number of other Rookies Active Members Appearances *''Allies of the Night'' - First Appearance *''Dance in the Flames'' *''Echo Burning'' See Also *Brickshelf Gallery Category:Delta Team Category:Hero Teams Category:Teams Category:Hero Factory